Then You Have To Say Hi To Me
by SungMinArea
Summary: Yesung selalu mengagumi sosok indah Sungmin. Namun pria itu tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati dan menyapa Sungmin. Ia selalu melihat dari kejauhan sampai akhirnya penyesalan itu tiba. YeMin Drabble. Warn : yaoi, crackpair. don't like don't read. no bash. RnR


:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Then You Have To Say "Hi" To Me

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : YeMin

Rate : T

Summary : Yesung selalu mengagumi sosok indah Sungmin. Namun pria itu tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati dan menyapa Sungmin. Ia selalu melihat dari kejauhan sampai akhirnya penyesalan itu tiba

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Crackpair, drabble, typo(s), etc

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Yesung merapikan jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Sisa-sisa tetesan air hujan masih menetes ke atas kepalanya setiap kali ia berjalan melewati pepohonan rindang. Hari sudah malam ketika Yesung sampai di sebuah jembatan kayu. Tempat yang selalu ia lewati setiap harinya saat ia akan berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

Dinginnya malam begitu menusuk kulit, tapi pria berambut _burgundy red_ itu seakan tak peduli. Ia berdiri bersandar di tepian pagar jembatan, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Perlahan, raut wajahnya berganti menjadi sendu. Mata sipitnya yang berbentuk bak bulan sabit itu terpejam erat beberapa kali. Ia... baru saja patah hati. Patah hati kepada seorang pria manis yang ia kagumi sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Lee Sungmin namanya. Yesung mengenali nama itu dari seorang temannya. Ia pertama kali melihatnya dua bulan yang lalu, persis di tempat sekarang kakinya berpijak. Saat itu Sungmin yang berjalan melintas di hadapannya berhasil merebut perhatian Yesung. Begitu terpesonanya ia akan kecantikan Sungmin hingga dunia serasa berhenti berputar.

Keduanya tidak saling mengenal atau berbicara. Tapi Yesung tahu dan sangat hafal, kapan Sungmin akan berjalan melewati jembatan ini. Begitu terobsesinya ia dengan Sungmin hingga ia rela datang ke tempat yang sama setiap hari demi melihat wajah manis Sungmin.

Sayang, Yesung tidak pernah berani untuk sekedar menyapa Sungmin. Keduanya sering beradu pandang saat Sungmin berjalan di depannya, namun Yesung tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk sekedar mengatakan "Hai". Ia hanya mampu berdiri diam, memperhatikan Sungmin dan mengagumi kecantikannya sampai sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Tipe pemalu yang hanya bisa mengagumi seseorang dari kejauhan, itulah Yesung.

Sungguh penyesalan. Sebelumnya, Yesung tak pernah merutuki diri dan kebodohannya sendiri sampai pagi tadi. Hatinya seakan tercabik saat ia kembali bertemu Sungmin di jembatan ini. Namun pria manis itu tidak sendiri. Ada sesosok pria tampan lain yang berjalan di sisinya. Seorang pria tampan berwajah _stoic_ yang asyik bersenda gurau bersama Sungmin. Keduanya berangkulan erat dan tertawa bahagia, persis seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Seumur hidup, baru pertama kalinya Yesung merasakan penyesalan yang begitu besar. Andai... andai saja ia memiliki keberanian dan memilih untuk menyapa Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja pria tinggi itu tidak akan bisa merebut Sungmin darinya. Mungkin saja justru Sungmin yang akan bersanding di sebelahnya saat ini, atau dirinyalah yang akan menggantikan posisi pria berambut ikal itu.

Saat hari semakin malam, Yesung menghela napas dan menyerah. Penyesalan tetaplah sebuah penyesalan. Nasi telah menjadi bubur dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Yesung meraih sebuah kertas dari tas ranselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik lembaran putih itu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil sebelum melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya di sisi pagar jembatan yang bercelah. Kakinya pun melangkah dari tempat itu, bersama luka hati yang ia bawa.

.

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku begitu bodoh. Seharusnya aku memiliki keberanian untuk menyapamu. Andai saat itu aku mendekatimu dan mengulurkan tanganku, apa saat ini kita akan bersama?"_

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Pagi hari. Yesung mendesah pelan saat mendapati dirinya sudah kembali berdiri di tepi jembatan. Seharusnya ia tidak kembali ke tempat ini. Kemarin malam ia sudah bertekad untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan memilih tempat lain sebagai rute perjalanan pulangya. Tapi tubuh dan pikirannya seakan tak mau diajak berkompromi. Kakinya sendirilah yang membawa dan menuntun ia kembali ke tempat ini.

Suara gemericik riak air menemani pagi hari Yesung yang sepi. Jika sebelumnya ia selalu datang ke tempat ini dengan hati berdebar-debar, kali ini berbeda. Tidak ada gairah dan tidak ada semangat. Yesung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun sejurus kemudian, pandangan matanya terkunci pada sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan tadi malam.

Yesung tahu tidak mungkin Sungmin akan membaca pesan yang ia tulis. Namun keyakinannya mulai goyah saat melihat kertas yang kemarin ia selipkan telah berubah warna menjadi pink. Sedikit ragu, ia meraih kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Seketika Yesung terhenyak. Tangannya terkulai lemas dan ia terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Lama ia meresapi arti sebuah kalimat yang tertulis rapi di kertas itu. Sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan, Yesung tertegun. Inilah... jawabannya.

.

_"Then you have to say "Hi" to me"_

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Jantung Yesung berdegup kencang. Pagi berikutnya, ia kembali bertemu Sungmin. Sungmin tampak jauh lebih indah dibandingkan hari sebelumnya. Kulit putih susu pria itu terlihat bercahaya tertempa sinar mentari pagi. Kakinya berjalan perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit semakin dekat pada Yesung yang berdiri dengan gugup.  
Sungmin berjalan menunduk, tidak melirik Yesung sedikit pun. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan melewati tubuh Yesung. Tetapi langkah kakinya segera terhenti saat kata itu akhirnya terucap.

"Na-namaku Yesung. Kim Yesung."

Sungmin berbalik, menatap Yesung dengan mata_ foxy_-nya yang berkilau bak permata. Tubuhnya berbalik dan beranjak mendekati Yesung.

Pria bermata sipit itu terlihat begitu salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tapi detik berikutnya, wajah itu segera berganti menjadi wajah berseri-seri tatkala sebuah senyum hangat diperlihatkan di depan matanya.

Sungmin, tersenyum begitu manis dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah.

"Hai, Yesung. Namaku Sungmin. Senang mengenalmu."

.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The End

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.


End file.
